<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I walked with you once upon a time by the_winterfloof_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891204">I walked with you once upon a time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17'>the_winterfloof_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mention of Aurora, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small fic of Maleficent and Borra since there aren't that many fanfics of the two of them. Maleficent settles down and starts to have feelings for Borra. This is post-Maleficent: Mistress of Evil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Borra/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I walked with you once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was gonna turn this into a longer story but I'm making it a one-shot instead. This pair is really hard to find in fanfics. Usually they make Borra mean but in this, Borra is nice enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were out as Maleficent flew through the sky. Everything had recently, she had discovered there were more creatures like or people. All her life, she felt alone, but because of that, she learned to become strong but also cold. Yes, she had fallen in love once, but was betrayed because of that. The only person that Maleficent loved at the moment and was considered family was Aurora and Diaval. Diaval the wings she needed when she didn't have her wings, he was the helper. She remembered when she told Diaval that she missed him and he thought she was insane and asked if she hit her head.</p>
<p>But even now, as Maleficent flies through the sky into the night, she is still unchanged by certain events of the war. The Kingdom of Ulstead may be changed now after finally learning the truth about its' queen, it wouldn't surprise Maleficent if the humans attacked again. She happy at least, that as long as her beastie was safe and ruling over the kingdom, everyone was at peace. Maleficent approached the Dark Faes' land, and swooped down the tunnel. In the underground world of the Dark Faes, she flew, smiling to herself.</p>
<p>After the war ended, Maleficent made a home for herself, she lived in the forest, in a nest in the trees. As a child, she remembered when she was exhausted from playing with the faeries, she would come back to the nest. She folded her wings neatly while looking over the trees. The Dark Fae were no long in exile and Maleficent definitely noticed there were less Dark Fae around. Maleficent looked around, closing her eyes for a second, but not before hearing a brush of air behind her.</p>
<p>"Well, I trust your trip back from the Moors was good and the visit with King and Queen?" She turned her head and immediately noticed Conall. "Yes, indeed it was." Conall slowly flew closer to her, looking at her, "The Leaders would like to invite you to a gathering tonight." He bowed before her before flying away again.</p>
<p>Maleficent figured that Conall would assume she would say no, she was never one for too many gatherings year round. Diaval would've said go have fun, and smile. Maleficent did know one thing, whenever she went to these gatherings, many of the dark fae children were intimidated by her. She couldn't blame them, she wasn't much for emotion.</p>
<p>She huffed, might as well, she thought to herself. She changed into a flowing black gown, it was backless and then lifted off the ground into flight. She passed the Jungle and Tundra before passing the Desert last. As she was flying, she caught the eyes of the one and only Borra. They hadn't spoken since the war ended and Aurora married Philip. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach, but ignored it. Before she even realized it, Borra was flying towards her, flying side by side with her.</p>
<p>Her heartbeat quickened slightly as they didn't speak but flied past the other fae. They went up the tunnel that lead to where the gathering was. When they arrived, Borra went over to welcome the other leaders. Maleficent's lips turned upward a little before falling flat again. Someone tugged on her sleeve forcing her to look down. It was a small Tundra fae, perhaps about two. Maleficent was not a fan of any other children except for her own but decided against being cruel. She picked the little fae up as it squirmed a little, and then proceeded to pull on her horns. Maleficent tried pulling but the fae refused to let go.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, I see you've got yourself into a little mess here." Maleficent scoffed as she was able to find Borra's eyes on her, her heartbeat quickened again. "Well you are no help at all, would you rather the pathetic thing pull my horns altogether? Or would you like to help?" Borra smirked at her and proceeded to try to lift the little fae from Maleficent's arms. The little fae giggled while Borra held it. It wasn't before another fae came over and apologized for her child's actions.</p>
<p>"I see you both got tangled in that little mess." They both turned in time to see Conall smiling to them. "Yes, the pathetic thing wouldn't stop pulling my horns. Reminds me of the first time my daughter did it." Conall smiled warmly and the three of them walked to the center of where the festivities were.</p>
<p>Maleficent watched as Jungle Fae danced to the beat of the drums and their arms moved around. She stiffened slightly not before realizing it was Borra that was sitting next to her. "How's the human?" He said, slightly surprising Maleficent, but she knew he only meant it humorously.</p>
<p>"She's fine, her birthday is coming soon in two days time. She wants to see this place with her own eyes." Maleficent shivered slightly as she said it, but stopped when Borra's wings instantly draped around her own wings. The little things that they have done were only small, but big to Maleficent. She didn't know for sure if Borra did indeed have feelings for her, but she would let time tell.</p>
<p>"She should see it, after all, we are welcomed to have her." Maleficent smiled slightly, she was glad that Borra was finally open-minded about her daugher being human and being welcoming. The warrior had grown to like Aurora over the few months since the war while visiting the Moors with Conall and Maleficent. Maleficent nodded and said "I will let her know then."</p>
<p>And from there, there was to be a party.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>